


Good Boys Get Rewards

by JusticePlague



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Bottom Clark Kent, Bottom Lex, Choking, Deepthroating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top Bruce Wayne, blue!k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague
Summary: Bruce gives Clark a reward, for being such a good boy.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Good Boys Get Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 2: Rimming - Blood Play - Choking  
> This is a continuation of the AU I've begun to create for Day 1, so, it'd probably make more sense after reading that, BUT, you shouldnt absolutely have to? I mean. It's mostly smut. lol

"You've been such a good boy lately, Clark. Waiting up for me when I go out, not acting on the desire I know you have to be out there, interfering with my nighttime work," Bruce woke him up, with the gentle petting of his hair. "I think you deserve a reward."

That was hours ago, now. And, he’s lost track of exactly how long he’s been attached to the Saint Andrew’s cross, with Lex behind him, rimming him senseless. Nothing existed for him beyond the feel of his collar, the restraints keeping him immobile, the cock ring denying him release, and the tongue in his ass.

Bruce had left them alone, after commanding Lex to rim him. Clark knew he'd keep doing it until Bruce ordered otherwise, as his previous masters had been much crueler than Bruce. And, the Lex they had known was no more, as the last week of him being with them had shown. So, Clark just gave himself over to the pleasure, moaning and whining freely.

Clark hadn't noticed Bruce's return, consumed by the torturous pleasure, and nor had Lex, so dedicated to the task set before him. Bruce observed them for a few minutes, basking in the beautiful sounds Clark was making, and watched his cock weep urgently. He toyed with the shining blade he carried, running the pad of his thumb over the sharp edge. 

After watching for a few moments longer, Bruce stepped over to Clark, claiming his mouth in a forceful kiss, as he ran the blade over his ribs, drawing a thin line of blood. Clark all but screamed into Bruce's mouth. Bruce pulled away from Clark, smirking at his beloved slave.

"Such a good boy, Clark," Bruce stroked his cheek, tenderly. "You just love it when I make you bleed, don't you?"

"Oh god, yes, Master," Clark moaned. "Please, more."

"Have I cut you here, before?" Bruce asked him, tracing a pattern over the left side of his collar bone.

"Not, oh god, not right there, Master, not yet," he whined in reply. As soon as Bruce removed his collar, he healed, but he remembered every cut, so rare it was that Bruce gave him this particular pleasure.

Bruce hummed, as he dug the blade into Clark's golden flesh and followed the pattern he had been tracing, enticing a scream from the bound man. Bruce smiled, as he transferred the blade to his other hand, and used the Kryptonian man's blood to draw patterns on his chest and cheeks. Kryptonian symbols for love, treasure, precious, and mine. He then painted Clark’s lips with his own blood, which the slave immediately licked clean. Bruce did it again, then kissed him, tasting his blood and spreading it around.

“I bet you want to come, don’t you, my precious Clark?” Bruce licked at his lips, drawing another line of blood over his abs.

“Oh, yes, Master, please,” Clark begged. Bruce chuckled at his desperation.

“Lex, it’s time,” Bruce told the other slave, confusing Clark.

Lex kept up his ministrations, as his hand reached for a toy he had placed by his knees when he had started. Slowly, he drew away, and then he plunged the toy in, without warning. Clark knew it by feel. It was the prostate massager that Bruce had custom made to fit his kryptonian body. He screamed again, his body jerking. And, then, Lex’s tongue was back, licking all around the toy, and slowly moving it forcing it to rub over his prostate. Clark was whining again, knowing what was in store.

Clark missed Bruce’s command to Lex, but he felt the tongue leave. He missed it greatly, whimpering his displeasure, until he felt the mouth on his dick. He looked down, watching Lex deep throat him. It was still such a novelty, and Bruce knew how much Clark loved that Lex could do that, where so many others couldn’t. His head fell back again, as he felt his dick slide down Lex’s throat. He missed Bruce going for the cock ring, and didn't notice him release it as the prostate massager began to vibrate.

"Come, Clark," Bruce demanded, and Clark obeyed, yelling and spilling down Lex's throat.

But, Lex didn’t pull away, and the prostate massager didn’t turn off. The sensations kept him hard, and he whined from the stimulation on his overly sensitive body.

Clark watched, through hooded eyes, as Bruce pulled a butt plug out of Lex’s ass and tossed it aside. He’d thought about this a lot, in the last week, and had told Bruce about it. Lex moaned on Clark’s dick as Bruce slowly sank into his well stretched hole, causing Clark to give a high pitched moan.

“Such good, good boys,” Bruce crooned, as he began to pound into Lex. Lex whimpered on Clark’s cock and his body trembled. Bruce had given him clear orders earlier. He wasn’t to thrust back on his master’s cock, he was to concentrate on deepthroating Clark. It took all of his self-control, and then some, to resist the urge. The only thing that kept him completely obedient was his fear. Bruce had been kind, so far, but he was terrified to disobey, or use the safeword he had been granted.

Clark was floating on a cloud of bliss. He loved watching his master fuck, whether it was him or another didn’t matter. And, Lex deepthroating him was just amazing. He watched as Bruce gave Lex the nonverbal command for him to move his arms behind his back, and Lex obeyed instantly.

“Good boy, my Lex,” Bruce petted the curve of Lex’s bare skull, before spreading his hand over the back of his head. “Watch, Clark,” Bruce commanded, and Clark looked down to Lex. His fellow slave’s eyes were wide, a touch of fear shining through. Lex whined as Bruce shoved his face fully onto Clark’s dick, and held him there, immobile.

“Oh, god, Master,” Clark moaned, feeling Lex’s throat fluttering around his dick. He knew Lex couldn’t breathe, and soon Lex was almost coughing, tears beginning to spill from his eyes, body shaking violently. But, Lex didn’t fight the hand holding him in place.

“Good boy, Lex,” Bruce resumed pounding into him, ensuring he hit the prostate everytime. “You may come, my sweet.” And Lex did, his eyes rolling back, and body spasming violently while he moaned on Clark’s dick. “Fuck his face, Clark, fuck his pretty face and come all over it, my precious.”

Clark moaned, and began to do as ordered, as best he could. This allowed Lex to grab small gasps of air, but not enough, causing him to cough and spasm slightly. Right before he was about to come, Bruce pulled Lex back. This allowed Clark to shoot his load all over Lex’s face, his come mixing with Lex’s tears. Clark lost track of time, for a moment, blacking out.

Clark figured Bruce had come right about the same time he had, as he came to, with Lex and Bruce releasing him from the cross. He sagged most of his weight onto his master, exhausted from his reward, and knowing Bruce could handle more of him than Lex's thin frame could. 

Clark looked at Lex, seeing his come still on the other slaves face. He smiled and grabbed Lex by the back of his neck, a difficult task with his arm feeling like jelly, and pulled him close. He pressed a chaste kiss to the pale man's lips, before licking away all signs of his own come and the other's tears. Lex's eyes widened fearfully, and he looked to Bruce.

Bruce ignored the display, besides watching from the corner of his eye. Clark had been ignoring Lex unless ordered otherwise, until now, both out of his own reluctance and because of his understanding of Lex's fears. When Clark was finished cleaning Lex's face, Bruce reached out with his free hand, and gently caressed Lex's cheek, reassuring him with touch that he wasn't in trouble.

"Come on, my precious, pretty boys. Let's get you both to bed, you deserve rest after your day," Bruce told them, smiling softly.


End file.
